Shurtugal Jedi
by Zanondalf1992
Summary: While bringing more eggs to the cities of Alageisia Eragon and Saphira are sucked into a Galaxy far far away
1. prologue

Star wars:Shurtugal jedi

I don't own Star wars or Inheritance Cycle just a huge fan of them

"Speaking"

_"Dragon speak"_

Prologue

_"It's been a long time since we've seen any of our friends or ten years since we left Alageisia."_thought Eragon as he and Saphira were flying towards Alageisia to give more eggs for potential riders to their friends since the dragon rider wars Eragon left the mainland in order to build the Riders in a uninhabited in their self proclaimed exile Eragon and Saphira had completed the training of five new riders one urgal and dwarf and three elves including Blodgharm his second in command and one of his close friends.

They also have left to find potential riders"_Indeed Eragon but soon we will see them and_..."said Saphira when suddenly a massive portal opened up above them and sucking them in it."_Whats going on!_"Mentally screamed Eragon as they went through the portal.


	2. Chapter 1 many suprises

Unfortunately I'm not the owner of either Star wars or Inheritance Cycle they belong to Disney and Paolini

"speaking"

_"dragon speak or ancient language"_

_'thoughts'_

_/alien language/_

Chapter 1 Many Suprises

This has not been a good day for Qui-gon Jinn he's been chased throughout the Naboo swamps by the Trade Federation's troop transports and now he has a crazy native on him making him fall into the water time and time again_"Well at least things can't get any worse"_thought the aged Jedi master as yet another MTT drove over them.

When suddenly a massive explosion shook the humid jungle_"Oh now what?...Wait a moment what is this massive Force presence!"_thought Jinn as yet another explosion happened as Qui-Gon looked behind himself he saw five MTT's racing toward him and the crazy native and thats when it happened a massive blue reptile pounced on one of the machines while a lone figure slowly walked towards the other four it was a near human male only in his third decade of manhood he was dressed in weird primitive armor and armed only with a strange blue sword that was shimmering with the stranger walked right in front of the machines raised his right hand and yelled"_Jierda!"_As the giant machines were destroyed by the strange force energy.

"Excuse me who are you stranger?"asked Qui-Gon cautiously to the stranger as he finally got the native off of him.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer and this is Saphira my me friend where are we?"asked Eragon

"You are on the planet Naboo in the Chommel Sector of the Galactic Republic"answered Qui-gon as he was inspecting Saphira_."what do you think you're doing old man?"_asked Saphira

"Ah a me Saphira but you seem to be a bit familiar to me."

"Familiar how?"asked Eragon

"Saphira may be part of the-"

'_bdow'_

_'bdow'_

"Not again!"yelled the amphibian that everyone forgot about

"Stay back"said the Jedi who pulled out a strange hilt that shot out a green light that deflected the laser back to the machine destroying it entirely while the other one sent a missile to the strange group

_"Skolir!"_yelled Eragon as a shield enveloped around the four.

_'Kaboom'_

The missile explodes leaving Eragon only a little bit fatigued while Saphira breathes fire over the STAP melting both droid and machine into a single block of metal_"Well that's new my fire would of only killed the creature not make it melt."_said Saphira.

"Sorry Master I forgot to properly close my lightsaber crystal chambers."said a young man dressed in the same robes as Qui-gon.

"This makes it the tenth time that you've failed to properly seal your lightsaber Obi Wan"said an amused Qui-gon

"who's this and what are they?"asked the young padawan

"GRRR"growled Saphira at Obi wan

"Saphira easy."said Eragon

_"Foolish human we are Dragon and Rider do not think that I'm a simple pack animal!"_said Saphira in the young jedi's mind.

"What was that?"asked the young padawan

"Saphira the dragon is a telepath young one. Forgive my apprentice he focuses more on the future rather than the here and now."said Qui gon as the five start walking.

"Now lets leave before more droids show up"said Qui gon

"More?More did you spake?!Exueese me but the most safest place to be in is Otoh Gunga the city I grew up in tis a dery safe place."said Jar Jar

"A city you take us there?" asked Eragon

"No not really no."said jar Jar

"No?"said Qui gon quietly

"Tis embarassing...but uh...My afraid my beena banished my forgotten the bosses would do bad tings horrible tings to me if my goes back dhere."said Jar Jar

suddenly a distant explosion was heard by the five strangers."Do you hear that?"asked Qui gon

"Yah" answered Jar jar

"Thats the sound of a thousand terrible things coming this way."said the master

"If they find us they will catch us grind us into little bitty pieces and the blast us into oblivion."said Obi wan

"Uh me supposein we way you four hurry!"said Jar Jar as the small party went deeper in the swamp.

As the party get to a lake Eragon asked how much farther it was."We goin underwater now my warnin you now gungans no liken outsiders so don't expect warm welcomes."said the gungan

How is Saphira coming with us?"asked Obi wan

( so My readers know Saphira and Eragon are 23 and 39 standard years old also give me votes on which star wars characters should become dragonriders?)


End file.
